


Choicetale

by StarryDragonPaws (CrystalLightningStar)



Category: Undertale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: CYOA, Choose Your Own Adventure, Does this count as graphic, Dunno what I'm doing haha, First fic herp derp, Fun to do because if we die we can just go back and screw up in a different way :D, I don't really have an update schedule?, I think i'm gonna add characters as the plot progresses, I will find a way to taint this with angst somehow I swear, I will update tags as I go, I'm gonna tick so many people off with this I swear, Other, RELIES ON PEOPLE COMMENTING, Reader Is Frisk, Whoop Whoop, You guys r responsible for all da romance, also don't know how tagging works, did I mention blood, i can only hope, i shall not write sins, just angst blood and good old violence yay fun, literally blundering through this, no seriously CYOA the ever loving plot out of this story here, please notice me writing senpais, within a week and a half I guess, wow I suck at this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 8,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8132911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalLightningStar/pseuds/StarryDragonPaws
Summary: Undertale, but with an interactive twist , you choose what you say to everyone. Can you persuade your way out of battles? Will you be cold and heartless, or kind and gentle? Or you could just be so random ya weird them off, flirt at them to the point of fleeing via awkwardness, or just guilt trip everyone? Who knows what your newfound agency might bring.   Choose your own adventure: write what you want to say or do in the comment box, and the characters will react accordingly. Who knows how the storyline will change. Edit: did I mention this kinda relies on people COMMENTING THAT BIT IS KINDA IMPORTANT





	1. Time to Climb a Mountain woo woo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which no actual mountain climbing is done haha suckers

It's time to get ready. Today is the day you will climb the forsaken peak that many a tale has been spun from. But first, packing. Your items are a stick, a rope, a doll, a small shovel, a tiny family picture, and an old bandaid. Your pockets, while large, can only hold two of the listed possessions.

~~Which items will you take?~~

❤️

~~: Old bandage~~  
~~: Stick~~  
**~~: Rope~~**  
~~: Doll~~  
~~: **Trowel**~~  
~~: Family photo~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That awkward moment when you realize you spelt mountain wrong in the chapter title
> 
> /8U


	2. Why can't we just get to the fricken ruins already

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I need to fully brainstorm the possible survival uses of a trowel, and the only thing I can think of is digging teensy holes to make poopies  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You grab the rope and the trowel, stuff them into the pockets of your brown shorts, and neatly pack the rest of the belongings into your drawer. You give each item a farewell pat, close the drawer, and then set off. Using the rope, you climb out the second story window of your room. and scurry through the tiny city neighborhood until you come across a familiar park bench. You note that it's a lovely day outside. Ahead lies the mountain. There are two trails up Mt. Ebott that you can see. One trail is long and winding, but looks easy enough to climb, and decorated with various wild flora. The other is the shortest path up, but a steep climb indeed. While quite a bit more effort would have to be taken to climb, it would definitely be better for saving time. You will have to decide which road to continue your journey on.

~~Which path will you choose?~~

 

~~The long winding path~~

 

~~❤️ **The steep path**~~


	3. Definitely not an authors note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I want to UPDATE BUT PEOPLE DONT COMMENT ENOUGH GAWSH

You guys are tied 

 

You should probably arm wrestle

That or I'll do a third path as a compromise 

Idk this is a bit of a key point in the story here so I can't do a double chapter :T

How much do you guys want to talk to goat mom and evil flower dude? 

 

Y'ALL NEED TO HELP ME FIGURE THIS OUT

I SAW THE ONE PERSON KUDOS WITHOUT LEAVING A COMMENT 

HELP ME OUT HERE DOOD


	4. No seriously how the hell did I get here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the people that love world expansion and blundering are joyous and the people that wanted to cuddle with goat mam and reason with flower dood get super mad at me 
> 
> OH DARF MY BROTHER IS PLAYING GANGHAM STYLE ON THE SPEAKERS UPSTAIRS Y MUST U KILL THE WRITING MOOD DOOD 
> 
> YOU THREW ME OFF MY WRITING GROOVE  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You barely spare the flora filled pathway a glance before beginning your arduous trek up the steep side of the mountain. You have no time to lose, and need to reach the top before dark.

You uncoil the rope and unsheathe your mighty trowel, and begin planning the climb. You tie the end of your rope to the roughest, bumpiest stone you can find, and hurl it over a sturdy tree branch a ways ahead, hoping that the weight and momentum of the rock will wrap the rope snugly around the the trunk, and anchor securely. You tug the rope a few times, then after deeming it safe proceed to tie the rope around yourself as well. You take your shovel in hand and begin the climb upwards, trowel jabbing into the dirt for leverage, reminding you of times in colder seasons when you would skid down to the bottom of a pit and use your bowl like sled as a crude walking stick in the slippery snow.

You decide to take a little bit of a break. It has been a while since you have attempted something so physically taxing, and you could really use a drink right now. You decide that after your legs stop burning quite so much, you will venture onwards once more in search of a cold fresh water stream to drink out of.

Slipping occasionally on the needle and pinecone littered ground, you brush off tiny injuries and continue onwards, stopping only to anchor your rock at specifically steep bits, as well as the frustrating process of untying them, which is the main reason why you stopped using it every time you reached the rope's end.

Suddenly an abrupt shriek fill the air, startling you slightly. It's some type of bird. It screeches again, and you decide to weakly caw back. A bald eagle hops out onto a nearby tree branch and eyes you. The exact same scream you just heard echoes back at you once more. You scream back. What a meaningful conversation! Ya nutter.

You deduce that this is the secret to communicating with animals. Although about thirty minutes later you attempt communication with a nearby squirrel with far less encouraging results. Must be a foreigner squirrel. After all, they aren't native here.

As you wallow in thoughts of how to teach squirrels the meanings of different screech patterns, you suddenly come to the realization that you have in fact scaled the mountain. There is a stairway shrouded in wilted flower stems. You make you way towards it. Suddenly, the ground gives way under you, and you fall int-

 

*CRACK*


	5. probably should have put last chapter summary and title here whoops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you feel you may have slightly spoiled this bit of the plot in the last summary but oh well and OH WOW ITS ACTUALLY OCTOBER NOW and you need to get ahold of a sweater for a Mabel costume for that kumoricon thing. 
> 
> And also in which the window slapped into the wall isn't considered strange for some reason because eh
> 
> Also your bro really shouldn't have cut his hair because he had perfect dipper hair this stinks 
> 
> Also in which the summaries relate less and less to the story as they go on and I should really just write in my journal why am I telling you this
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You stay sprawled out where you are....eyes...closed..........would be..too...........much...trouble to.........open....them....  
You take in the fuzzy images with blurred eyes, not really comprehending what you see. You lay there, mute to your senses and the world around you with a blank mind before finally, you awaken enough to sluggishly decide to move. 

Your head is pounding down on you, and your eyes aren't quite functioning right. The idea that you probably have a concussion pops into your mind.

It registers in your mind that your hands feel sore. You look down at them and yank them away from where they lay to examine them, and see red rash and welts all alongside them. Your gaze focuses in on the flowers that caused the irritation. Oh. You know what these are, these are buttercups.

You abruptly scramble to your feet to avoid prolonged contact with the toxic crushed plant, and take a look around.

It's a strange room, a garden filled to the brim with a floor of glossy buttercups, reflected by a hole above your head where the sky peaks through like a portal to another world. You guess that you fell down here through there.  
The oddest thing you think about the place you fell down though, is not the strange door with engravings, or the buttercups so oddly healthy, or what seem to be little tufts of white fur.

Tho oddest thing you think, is the magnificent, enourmous golden throne seated right in the middle of the room. 

Huh. How hard did you hit your head anyways?


	6. in which I took forever to update for some reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I desperately try not to make this chapter influenced by the Thundercats episode playing in the backround, and I also really want some ramen.  
> Also when frantically trying to get PowerPoint to work for a late school project I found an "Unknown code" in wing dings that I didn't put there and have been yelling at myself about how Undertale trashy i am ever since.  
> also having a problem with spacing and emojis so meeeeeeeeeeeeeh  
> OH MAH GOSH ARCHIVE WHAT THE HELL MAN JUST LEMME PUT SOME SPACES IN JEEZ  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You tread lightly over the flowers, trying not to crush any of the carefully tended plants, which you note have been grown and nurtured there by the still half-filled watering can sitting in the corner.

You've still been feeling uneasy about the fact that there is another being down here with you, especially with the legends surrounding the mountain, but you try to put your worry aside for now. You carefully make your way over to the throne to inspect it, your curiosity pulling you to it like a magnet. The gold gleams in the sun rays, and reflects back and forth with the petals of the glossy petals of the asters surrounding you.

You run your fingers along the grooves and swirls in the engraved metal, and over both the polished and rough, crudely cut surfaces of the many jewels placed onto it. Some look ages old, while others look as if they had been mined in this very mountain, with no means of refining. You experimentally spring a hand on the red seat of the throne. Your eyes widen. It's so soft! You climb onto the huge throne (with some effort) and pet the seat while you sit giddily on it. You pretend you are a regal leader, ruling over the buttercups with an iron shovel.

It's magnificent in the thirty seconds your empire lasts before you get bored and realize you are acting embarrassingly childish.

you slide off the throne and plod over to one of the two doorways in the room. You have larger concerns than playing, such as finding food and water, or whatever else. You peer into the dark doorway. The thick inky blackness makes you hesitate, but you filled with determination to explore. Something sparkles in your peripheral vision, and when you turn to look there's a..hallucination from when you hit your head? It's a gold star, just hovering there at chest's height. It doesn't seem to be harmful. Curious, you reach out and touch it. Some sort of a strange sound echoes through the corridors.

**FILE SAVED**

The echoes fade out slowly, chinking around what must be vast empty hallways surrounding you.

Wow. This place is bigger than you thought.

You still feel tired, but the echoes leave you with wanderlust.

What will you do?

\-----------------

: ~~Rest~~ ❤️

: ~~Traverse the dark hallway~~ ❤️

: ~~ **Traverse the grey stone hallways** ~~ ❤️


	7. In which I explain the bricks because they always bugged me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got sick and have been catching up on the massive amount of schoolwork that being gone entails.
> 
> Also Asgore wasn't really down the dark path either guys why are you so afraid of me haha ha 
> 
> *looks at last chapter*
> 
> HAHA *hides chapter behind back*
> 
> Well you guys did choose it so okay then have fun with what I realize is an extremely smol chapter 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

While determined to explore the dark hallway, it unnerves you for some reason. Like a place that should be dreaded, somewhere you bring a journey to an end. Plus that star thing was weird yo you don't wanna mess with that.

So you choose the grey stone hallway. You feel as if you should be quiet here. You pad your way cautiously and silently over to where you realize there is a split in the hallway. It feels to you as if this is a labyrinth and the worry springs to mind that you might get lost in here. You make a mental note of where you are and how you got here so you can later retrace your steps. You wonder why the walls are all such a shade grey anyways, so you reach out and rub a brick gently. Is it the stone color? Is it paint? You wonder why the mortar isn't a different color. After a little investigation, you realize that the brick formations were actually just carved into the wall. Well that makes sense, there's no point in chiseling out so many bricks when you don't have anything strong to hold them together anyways, plus it would make the living space smaller. Although carving into it seems pointless all the same, it is aesthetically pleasing in your opinion. You're getting off topic here ya dunce. Now what will you do?

❤️ ~~**Take the left path**~~

❤️ ~~Take the right path~~

❤️ ~~Go back to the room and look for some more supplies~~

❤️ ~~Other (commen~~ t)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did i say that Asgore wasn't in the dark hallway


	8. In which i am also slo because my ipad was taken but not my phone for some reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BOY YOU GUYS GOT QUIET  
> Ok, time to start the angst tornado
> 
> Also i HATE TYPING ON A PHONE CURSE STUBBY THUMBS This is gonna take forever  
> Also I really do need to get my Mabel costume ASAP  
> Also I am making you a kid for sake of plot and if you don't like it And wanna be a flirty grownup or whatever I'll go back and change it real quick just lemme know.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After peeking down the endless corridor on the right, you decide to take the path on the left side.

You make your way down cautiously.

You feel a strange atmosphere come over you, almost like a sort of forlorn somberness.

You walk down the lone corridor, hesitant footsteps echoing through the single stone hallway in a methodical, beating rhythm.

*klk*

*klk*

*klk*

Abruptly the floors stripe with a stark white, and as you walk faster the many numerous lines blur together with the dreary grey.

You are reminded of when you were in a car, the world around you creeping sweetly forward until it shot past you and fell away through the windows.

Kinda like life, you think.

The path takes a single turn, and coming back down to earth (or under it heheh) you press forward through to the bend in expansive hall, and enter a large room.

It's filled with coffins, lined in a row. There are six that you can see, all looking almost exactly the same, save for the letters engraved upon them, which you can't make out from this angle.

Each one has a large, simple heart of a different color on them, the rainbow shades and simple, sweet shapes contrasting with the grim, grey atmosphere. The colors of each coffin closest to furthest in order are orange, yellow, green, cyan, blue, and purple.

You imagine a fantastic underground kingdom, made up of the humans that fell here. A hidden paradise. You wonder about the symbols in the coffin plates. Perhaps fallen knights and their Coats of Arms? Although they seem to be a lbit small for an adult. Perhaps you have stumbled upon a kingdom of Leprechauns, or Dwarves.

You walk over to the tangerine colored hearted grave, and with the guilt of a child stealing a cookie from a cookie jar, you pry the lid away from the box. The heavy lid grates against the container, and falls to the floor. 

*CLANG*

You cringe as the thunderous noise echoes back and forth across the void hallways, stirring together in a jumble of faraway ringing. 

Well, if someone else is down here, you've probably gotten their attention.

You turn your gaze to the opened resting place of whoever lies within. You realize you probably should have anticipated the smell of rot.  
You lurch away.

Oh that's disgusting what is wrong with you.

You smell your sins crawling up your nasal passages.

Turning back to the BOX O DED you have unleashed upon the world, you examine the body of the supposed dwarf, and notice immediately a suspicious lack of beards. You do notice the stabs and slices massacred across the unfortunate soul, whoever they were. They were obviously slain deliberately. Murder. In other words, whoever was down here obviously was not welcomed warmly.  
You notice the blood stained tennis shoes adorning the body. That's strange, you have the exact same pair. 

 

 

Oh my holy stars.

 

It's a human kid. 

 

Just like you.

 

you hear an unfamiliar voice echo through the hallway. 

"Sire Asgore, I heard the sound of something crashing. Are you in need of aid?"

 

They are coming. 

They are going to kill you.

And you have nowhere to run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOSH GUYS THE SPACING IS WORKING AGAIN SOMEHOW I THINK YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS
> 
> THANK GOODNESS 
> 
> WOOOOOO HALLELUJAH BECAUSE I rely on spacing a lot 
> 
> Haha yea lil human expect a warm welcome they r gonna give u tea Hey you should play Marco Polo while they find you it'll be a blast


	9. The titles for these last few chapters probably should have been the summaries but what the hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I'm wondering where the huge influx of commenters went and why but I added angst so maybe y'all don't want angst and just want to scream at more squirrels?
> 
> Too bad I'm still an angsty person and I like angsty writing so whatever at least I made it funny also.
> 
> *actual summary: Frisk (you) abscond the hell outta dodge and shed a little bit of light on how utterly screwed you truly are.*
> 
> Peace. 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You-

Well what the hell do you do now?!

Maybe depending on the way the person is coming you could flee back to the bend into..well you don't even know for sure where either room ends!

Maybe you hide here?

Uh, um, I-i don't know!

The footsteps are coming closer.

 

_Choose or die._

~~❤️ Run into Throne Room~~

~~❤️ Run in panicked circles like a chicken with its head cut off~~

~~❤️ Run into other unknown hallway~~

~~❤️ Hide behind coffin~~

~~❤️ Haul the decomposing body out and hide it then hide inside that coffin~~

~~❤️ **Impersonate the King's voice and convince the other guy to go away**~~

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally you have a choice where you can say something! When doing this you should say something in the comments to elaborate on what you want said and I will compile the quotes together, unless they conflict but we'll clobber that crayon when we come to it :). 
> 
>  
> 
> Also you should comment anyways because otherwise what is commenting for? Plus it makes the comment box feel empty inside.


	10. WHat is happening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which people can't make up their minds for options and everything is pretty much tied, so I have to start using the save ability and doing EVERYTHING.
> 
>  
> 
> Oh Maaan I gotta figure out which thing does which here Franck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just thinking about writing this is/was painful. 
> 
> FRICK WHERE DID I EVEN LEAVE OFF 
> 
>  
> 
> This is gonna be a loooooong chapter.
> 
> Or a series of short chapters yea
> 
> ****^^^^^^^^********^^^^^^^^********^^^^

Quickly you choose to impersonate the king. You frantically adopt the first voice that comes to mind.

"No, no, everything is quite fine." You rasp out in your best old man voice..? You hope it is accurate. 

"...are you sure, your majesty? Your voice seems quite strange suddenly. Have you fallen ill?" The stranger inquired.

You feel your heart thumping in your throat, and do your best to keep a calm, unwavering voice while teetering at the edge of panic.

"N-no it's alright, 'tis but a *cough*," you clear you voice up a bit ,"a m-mere tickle in my throat."

You can feel the suspicion pouring off the strange man. Cold sweat runs down your neck.

"..If you say so, my liege." He finally replies after what seems like minutes.

You hear footsteps slowly fading into nothingness. You breath a sigh of relief, giggling a little at the insanity of it all. "Holy stars I can't believe that actually worked." 

You laugh in relief. When you stand up, your legs tremble a little less than before. You take some shaky, cautious steps and peer down the hall. 

 

Stupidly.

What were you thinking, looking out into the hall like that, when you were in the clear?!

No one is there luckily, the stranger seems to have left.

"That could have turned out a lot worse-HGGNHa?!"

Your eyes widen in shock and your mouth parts in a silence scream. There's a sword smashed through your ribs and piercing through your body, spearing you. The blade cuts through and you see it jutting from your abdomen, you torn flesh and skin clinging to The weapon, muscle ripped to pieces.  
You choke on blood as you stand there frozen in shock and agony, and time seems to stand still.

The attacker yanks the weapon from your body, the sword makes a grind against your bones as it scrapes against them and the torn up flesh violently. You scream and collapse to the floor, coughing and heaving shallowly after the weapon is jerked out of you upwards, your blood pooling beneath you. Your diaphragm is splintered to bits, you realize fogging, and you can't breath. You turn your blurry eyes up to the attacker, and see an outline of a wolf before everything fades to black, and the pain no longer grasps you. The last thing that grips your consciousness before you vanish is the familiar voice from the hallways dripping with spite.

"That really was quite a foolish impersonation. Everyone knows the king around here, filthy human. You cannot deceive ..blind"..

 

 

...............

 

Yellow. Flash of yellow.

That same sound...

 

What happened?

Your eyes adjust as you collapse into the blurred Yellow that stains your visage.

Yellow? 

Yellow.  
Soft 

Yellow flowers? Buttercups! Throne room. King?

King! 

Sword!

 

You scramble upright deleriously, wobbling around. What? The pain in your side is gone!  
Your vision clears, and you are right back in the throne room.  
You whips around looking and take a few steps back in shock, then look at your hands.

You died.

What...

How are you here?

W-Why are you alive again?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yyyyyup gunna haf'ta cover all of the options


	11. Suspensful butt thinking. The part of the story where we sit on the suspense and think with our butt.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Frisk tries to identify and comprehend time shenanigans and I realize that I should probably get somebody to make my chapter titles for me

Panic doesn't even begin to express the state you are in right now.

Your whole body is literally trembling, you're rocking back and forth, utterly hysterical. Your breaths are shallow and you don't know what's going on

WHAT IS GOING ON WHAT IS HAPPENING WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU WHERE ARE YOU WHAT HAPPENED WHAT-

Your wide eyes are streaming with terrified tears as you are utterly overwhelmed with all of the confusion and stress. Nothing makes sense!

You claw at your head frantically trying to understand what happened, your mind shallowly fritzing everywhere and getting nothing done, further increasing your panic with the wasted time and inability to think.

What if someone finds you what will they think will they kill you they will kill you when will they they will kill you now Or now or in a week you don't know and you just can't-

_Stop._

_Breath._

_I t ' s_

_O k_

_Y o u_

_w i l l b e_

_a l r i g h t_

_Trust me_

_Now, B r e a t h e_

Your breaths, while shaky, are deeper now, and so is your logical thinking.

 

_Stay Determined._

You briefly wonder where the voice in your head came from. You are thankful that you were able to come down from your panicking, and remind yourself that you have more pressing matters.

You must find a way to stay safe, figure out what happened, and get back to the surface.

There are few explanations for how you returned here completely unharmed, all of which are unlikely, you think. You awoke right back where you came from, completely unharmed from what you're positive was a gruesome death. well, save for a few minor injuries. Strange, you thought that scrape on your knee had faded hours ago.

Either,  
The strange star thing you interacted with brought you back from the dead, which you are certain would break at least three known laws of physics,  
The entire death scenario was a hallucination from the beginning, (although you question the vividness of it. can you hallucinate that much pain? or pain at all?)  
or, Someone healed you and brought you back here. Which is impossible, seeing as you have not a scar to show for it. You should have a scar at least, if not bandages and stitches and all the lovely aftermath that comes with being impaled.

Healing is out of the question.  
You did hit your head after the fall down here though, so that seems to be the most plausible option. Except you recall reading an article that feeling nonexistent pain was an extremely rare disorder.

But if the monsters and everything were imagined, then how are all of these structures and obviously man made, (or monster made) tools and things here?

you huff, frustrated. None of them made any sense.

the only thing you know is that something strange is going on.  
..maybe..

if there are monsters down here, perhaps there is magic as well. perhaps that might have something to do with it. The star, minor injuries seeming to be have regressed in healing, you being right back where you started hours ago...  
You look up at the patch of sky. The sun has moved back to the position it was in when you fell down here. Surely a whole day has not passed?

The pieces click together in your brain.

Time travel. You traveled back in time to before you were killed. unfortunately not before you fell. And right were you messed with the golden star thing too.

This is ridiculous, but you suppose that since no other explanations have come to light, it must be the most plausible one.

Then you remember something.

If you are here, then that means that your killer is on their way, and might be looking for you. What if he remembers you too?

You need to hide.

But where?

~~CHOOSE~~

❤️ ~~Dark Hallway~~

❤️ ~~Undiscovered Turn~~

❤️ ~~Throne Room~~

❤️ ~~Tomb~~

❤️ ~~ **Just Climb out of the pit with the rope Einstein**~~

❤️ ~~Other?~~


	12. Why do you think the monsters didn't build a stairway out and leave already dumbo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the chapter was a meany, I lost brain cells, I stayed up until 1 doing last minute Christmas things, I became obsessed with marble racing, and didn't get a drawing tablet for Christmas but BOI I GOT A SEWING MACHINE SO IT ALL GOOD 
> 
>  Also in which I pretend I am not totally incompetent with rope climbing of any sort in real life like so. It's a talent thing. Some people can rope climb, or climb anything. some people can draw and play the ukulele. That's fine with me. 
> 
> My cat is SOO fluuffyyyy aaaa  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You stand in the center of the palace where you fell and crane your neck to look at the gaping hole. You feel the homemade rope in your hand and an idea prints into your head for how to get out and solve all of your problems.

You wind a stone to the rope, and chuck it as hard as you can swing your am. It bounces off the wall and sinks quickly back down. The distance looks too far to just throw the rope rock (the rockp?) all the way to the top. Besides the rope is too short anyways. That doesn't stop you from hooking it into the rocks halfway up. You'll just have to hoist yourself up to the ceiling and then you can climb your way out, using the rope as a safety thing even? You'll have to be careful not to rely on it, as the rocks are not nearly sturdy enough to support you, seeing how you fell through the earth here in the first place. Ugh, this is going to be hell on your already blistered hands. You spend about two minutes impatiently trying to hook the rope in a sturdy spot that could pull you up. It increasingly frustrated you as you thought about how long it would be before you were discovered down here. Finally, it winds around a sort of ledge by and some miracle doesn't crumble when you give it a few aggressive, irritated tugs. Good. You grab onto the rope tightly, clamping your feet around the base. Now to begin shimmying your way to the earthy, rock filled opening. You inch your way up, bit by bit, the rope swinging down below like a monkey tail as you move up. Left hand, feet, right hand. Left hand, feet, right hand. You dangle above the ground, a foot or so away from the anchor rock. You start to scan for foot and handholds in the stone.myou grab one and your nail bends back. OW! You let go of the rock quickly and wince, recoiling and clenching your injured fingertip into a fist to try and override the pain in your nerves with pressure. There dirt in between your nail and you'll have to dig it out to stop it from hurting. But you don't have time for that right now, and you're being a drama Queen. You'll survive, and you need to focus in climbing out for now. You're reluctant to use your hand to grab things again, but you must do it. You weenie, got stabbed and you're whining over a stupid fingernail injury. Pathetic.

Left hand. Next rock. Other hand. Careful. You just need to keep moving. Don't look down.

After a long strenuous seven minutes of slow ascending, scrapes, freaking out over suddenly vanishing hand and footholds, and heaving yourself up with fingertips and sneakers, you find yourself at the top, only a mere inches away from your hands sticking up into the surface. You laugh, relieved. It's almost over! Now you can go back home and pretend it never even happened.

Your hand reaches out to the azure blue sky and the sweet grass, before your hand is speared and fizzed. You jerk your hand back, almost losing balance as you shriek in surprise. Determined, you thrust your hand into the open again. It's fizzling through your nerves and hot and cold and burning and tickling and scratching and itching and black and white and it FORCES you back and you go flying, bouncing onto rock walls, gasping out as your back is hammered with jagged stone, bruising you before you fall once more into the flowers. You lay sprawled out in bewildered agony from what just happened, choking on confused sobs.

You were so close.

You lie there in defeat, not sure what even happened. Your determination feels useless now.

..No, you refuse to accept this. Whatever happened is obviously a form of magic. Perhaps from someone who wants to keep you trapped here. All you need to do is find the monster that is keeping the weird barrier up and get them to stop, one way or another. Preferably with no violence. But you have a new plan now, and you are Determined to make it succeed.

Something tells you to go to the star again, and you heed your instinct, the same noise resonating through the room, except this time the pain in your nail is completely gone? What?

....this just gets weirder and weirder.

..a clang through the corridor and the call of that gruff voice you remember from your last death reminds you why you were so anxious to climb out in the first place.

_Tick tock._


	13. its noon and snowing and I have not eaten a food and also am losing my brain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry it took so long I've hit a wall and it's difficult pushing through it but that's my problem and that's no excuse so uh here. Eh. I don't even know what I'm going to do with this chapter cri 
> 
> Thank you all for being so patient I'm trying to get better but I'm just like making this up as I go 
> 
> ALSO I GOT UNDERTALE AMINO SO IF YOU LIKE THE SPAMPOSTIN I DO ON THE SUMMARIES AND TITLES AND SO YOU SHOULD GO CHECK IT OUT just look up Starry and you can read the short not chronicles of Pete where I forgot to take a picture at the most critical time of a friendly spider eating an egg with us it was great

Alright, let's review: 

You attempted to climb out of the crevice in which you had fallen into and were stopped/attacked by a strange force of unknown force, possibly magic. You Ridicule yourself for justifying the unknown as magic as a scientific replacement. You make a note to observe it and find out the nature of it later at a safer point and time. As well as the strange star. Pretty much everything in here you've discovered has left you baffled actually. Go figure. 

The footsteps snap you back into focus. 

Evidence points to your violent death, resurrection and time traveling? Not currently important. It may not be a repeating factor of course so you have to be cautious. More critically there's a strange armed doglike man creature ( a werewolf? Oh stars werewolves are furries) that is bent on killing you for reasons you aren't currently aware of. For now you need to formulate an escape strategy.

Simply climbing out doesn't work evidently, and any noise on your part would immediately give away your position. Running into the tomb is too risky as it is a dead end, but your survival may hinder on whether the tomb was its original destination, or whether your (quite terrible) imitation diverted the monster's path. Was the monster initially on his way to the tomb or the throne room? He said he was looking for a king of sorts you recall, but it may have been worry over the clattering noise you made. 

You suddenly wonder of the creature's sense of smell. And you are relatively sweaty from the physical exertion of the climb earlier. 

You make your decision. 

You carefully take of your shirt and grind it into the blossoms to disguise your scent. You carefully place the shirt back on and hastily grab a handful of the flowers to hold and put into your hair. It's a bit silly and may be panic talking but it may help. 

Bleeding Flower petals still pressed into your clothing, you and turn and walk solemnly to the dark hallway to brave the fearful unknown. Whatever it may be, the risk of something horrible is better than your current chances.  
Nevertheless, your fragile childish instincts regard the doorway of thick inky darkness as if it were the jaws of a bear. You summon all your willpower and take a step into the foreboding black. The star flashes behind you. 

You are Determined to survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eheheheh this is first chapter I've posted in a year


	14. Rolling around a garden is probably a good way to make the king cranky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are butt
> 
> You are butt
> 
> Everything is butt 
> 
>  
> 
> B  
> B-b-b-bUTTRESS 
> 
> Look at the letter B sideways. It is a Butt. More butt thinking accidently ensued.
> 
> My grandmother would be disappointed in me, BUTT IT CONTINUES  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which I question the necessity of my current chapter summary 
> 
> ~^-------------------------------------------------------------------^~

Silently your feet move through the thick shroud, all light abandoning you. Only one distant pair of footsteps can be heard, growing quieter yet quieter, and you tread as if on glass to keep it that way. Your steps are precise and focused, with cautious purpose to not make a sound. To be invisible. You pretend you are a ninja, wrapped in scarves of sleek black and an elegant mask, stepping skillfully though the night where no one else could trod, not a single pair of unknowing eyes could see you silently weaving in the imagined scene of your graceful, deadly poise. 

You relax slightly as you make your way into the middle of the hall, and you mind starts churning again. Curious, you reach your hand out in front of you as you step. The darkness is so thick that you can't see it. It is more than a mere absence of light, but a black fog. Another thing that speaks no logic. This must have been how it felt to be a caveman, with no knowledge at your side but what you have discovered, unsure of even the very stars. You feel like your balance wobbled in your unsure state. You reach to the sides for a wall to hold on to in the dark to guide you, but then you feel little hairy legs skitter up your hand and freeze as it suddenly stabs into you, injects you, pinches you like a staple. Everything leaves your mind but the shock of the sudden pain that makes you fling your hand and YELp.

Your eyes widen.

You stand petrified, horrified, at your certainly deadly mistake as the unknown spider or insect drops from your hand and skitters away into the darkness. You stand terrified, holding your breath, wide eyed as your hand slowly drips tainted blood. 

The delicate back of your already buttercup blistered hand stings from the bite of the unknown wound your body demands you pay attention to but YOU MADE A SOUND.

YOU HAVE GIVEN YOURSELF AWAY AND THAT WAS YOUR ONLY SHOT.

 

You strain your ears and listen past your feverish heartbeat 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Still nothing... 

You clamp your mouth shut, as if it would keep your heart from leaping out of your throat or from making another sound. The mix of adrenaline and lack of oxygen is dizzying you and you take a staggering breath and stand in silence cradling your bitten hand, trembling.

Your eyes start to sting, and little panicked tears stream their way down your face out of your control, as if trying to escape themselves. They make no sound as they patter to the shadowed stone ground.

They make no noise. 

You dare not make another sound. 

It seems no one has noticed your cry of pain. You remain invisible. You should be relieved, why are you almost..sad about it?

You fold your hands to yourself and shakily trudge through the darkness. You don't trust the walls again. 

Everything is out to hurt you, even the flowers. The things you don't understand. You must remember that. 

Your lip is trembling, and your hand throbs. You're hypersensitive to the pain as you wonder what position might be running through your blood now and try to understand, but there is nothing you can do but let it be.

Another pair of tears, and oh you haven't cried his silently before.

Another choked breath. your muted heaves fill your mind as you stand on edge, remembering the last time you thought you had fooled a monster. It can't be that easy. ..But you have no choice. 

You squeeze your eyes shut and take another step.

As you stand there, one foot forward, you wonder if there is another course of action. 

What should you do?

❤️Press forward

❤️Turn back

❤️Other ( fix up that nasty bite?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commenters are the best 
> 
> Also it has been brought to my attention that I have not been putting the choices in enough chapters and have been putting a daunting amount of choices in the chapter.  
> Sorry about that, 
> 
> It just always frusterated me to no end when something presented me with only two options and I would have picked a third, but I'll leave the other options to your imagination. Whoops. Here I edited it so there are choices here.
> 
> Is three too many? Is this still too much?
> 
> I'll try to put choices on every chapter from now on out guys


	15. mORE DRAMATIC WALKING WOW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say that languages make words for what they say the most. There's sure a lot of words for hate, isn't there? Can't say the same for the other side of that stick.
> 
> I told some dude I'd publish a new chapter by tomorrow so here it is and it was all done today ergh  
> I am ded now  
> Also I hate making phone calls whyyy
> 
> \-----------------------------------------

Your feet shuffle along a few more steps, and it's then that you decide you should probably try and take care of the nasty throbbing bite on your hand in case it's venomous.

You messily uncoil the end of your rope and choke off the blood vessels in your hand with the agonizing one handed finished knot to try and keep the poison from spreading through your bloodstream. You hope you don't lose your hand. You might also get infection with your bite exposed to the air like it is. Also worrisome. You bite down onto the edge of your sweater and attempt to yank and wiggle the end of it to tear off and bandage your hand, but the knitted strength of it prevents you from doing so. You doubt you'd be able to tear it off one handed anyways.  
You do manage to rip a bit of your cheap T-shirt underneath, but only at a frustrating halfway point, where it stops when it meets the seam so it lays dangling there despite your determination to attack it.

Given that there's not much else that you can currently do about your wound, and the fact you've just consumed quite a bit of time, you shamble grimly on up the tunnel, face wincing at the stinging bite.

Soon after the murky tunnel opens into a coldly lit room. The jarring illumination is a welcome shift from the murky nothing you left behind, so you eagerly take your shaky pace up a little faster.

Your footsteps slow as you step into the bright light, making you squint from the difference as you foolishly turn your face towards the source. You can only see white for the half second before your body forces your gaze away from it, the light announcing its presence still with a hue of orange behind your shut lids.

Looking to the walls encasing you, you notice that the brick pattern seems to have vanished here, instead carved out hastily, jagged corners still jutting form the walls. The slate grey ground looks like a shade of pale lavender underneath the light. Huh.

Not a color you'd normally envision on stone.

While the patch of light is nice to bask in you really should get going. You stare at it long and hard, burning it into your memory before you step back into the blackness, not knowing when you'll see anything other than the darkness again.  
It's not something you really want to do, but you've already come this far, and you're Determined to continue.

You take the first step and plunge back into the tunnels.

 

You drag your feet as you move and take small steps to help keep track of where you are. It gives you a sort of sense of security.

You stop as a star flashes, illuminating a purple doorway engraved into stone like the others. You reach out to the star with your injured hand. By now you expected it to make the strange echoing Josie it had previously. You didn't, however, expect the unnaturally golden star to jump onto your hand as it flashed, and you only had time to stiffen as some of its light pounces like fire.

Surprisingly, it doesn't hurt.

Even more awe inspiring, you stopped hurting too. The bite and the bend in your nail are both completely gone, as if they had never even existed.

You stand there awkwardly frozen, hand outstretched, and you try to process this.

Um...

Geez Louis this day keeps getting weirder and weirder.

You suppose that you should just ignore it for now and remain grateful that it has seemed to rid you of your injuries.

You stand in front of the doorway that looms dauntingly over you like a skyscraper. You suppose there is only one thing to do now.

CHOOSE

 

~~❤️ Go in~~   
~~❤️ Flee?~~   
~~❤️ Have a brilliant idea~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Frisk's mind POV when they got lost in a McDonalds playplace lol


	16. in which we remodel the underground slightly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo sorry guys finals, writers block and also random commissions have really thrown me for a loop here. Sorry it's also so short.
> 
> Also if anybody here knows hoe to do like KEWL FONTZ and all that it would be cool to know
> 
>  
> 
> In which I find a good use for the shovel. Also courtesy of "Another voice in your head." For inspiring this 
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

An absent thought flutters past your mind and you halt, and regard the trowel in your hand, then focus your eyes onto the dirt and stone walls surrounding you. The hollowed path laid in front of your eyes winds through a blind darkness whispering dread, and you fear a dead ending. As if others before have gone down this very path. Haunted faintly by the things that lie behind you, you cannot turn back either.

Perhaps, to survive, you must instead carve out your own path.

..no. It seems impossible. What are the possible odds you, a tiny battered child with a meager gardening tool could possibly dig through the hardened stone before you?

And yet..

You grip the small shovel in your hands, light in your grasp, as if it was eagerly awaiting to brush through the unknown and the obstacles ahead with you.

You step to the wall, fire rekindled in your eyes, and chip through the soft crumbling stone into the earth behind, and empty it out onto the floor with surprising ease.

Well, That certainly looked more daunting than you expected. Still, you have a long ways to go.

 

*Time to put that Determination to good use.*

.

 

You dig.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAIT I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW IT HAD COPIED THE THING THE ENTIRE TIME WHAT 
> 
> WHATTT


	17. in which i tried to write and somehow ended up on the ukulele instead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which i play a ton of undertale songs on my ukulele because i am THAT desperate to procrastinate, i lose bill cipher's hat and also Porco Rosso's theme song is STUCC in my head isnt that simply BRILLIANT whoopee  
> also in which i reflect upon all of the death glares i have received from relatives and family members for some reason idk
> 
> also rlly hard writing yay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the procrastination sensation thats gRIPIIN the nation. ok but seriously you guys have been sending me little kudoses (kudos? kudosi? kodusia?) and comments over finals and all that and its been really needed and encouraging at a time where i was pretty down and couldnt really even bother to rip myself out of bed into a shower for a while, so really spiffing thanks all you monocle bearing gents in the audience here. (and by gents i mean ladies because we all know that the many gals here express their trashiness via writing and readin eyy)
> 
> ((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((())))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))

The shovel clatters to the ground and you walk a frustrated circle around the small room. You had been digging until you lost track of time, and you had hardly moved a messy crumbly dent about two feet and a half after chipping and scooping and chipping and scooping and chipping and scooping at the wall for an hour at least. A reasonable amount of progress for a small child and a shovel you suppose, but as the wall crumbled so did your patience, shortened considerably by restlessly waiting for the other shoe to drop.  
Not to mention the bits of dirt jammed in your fingernails. The feeling is driving you insane. you try to wipe the crumbling stone and dust from your your hands and onto your pants, but it hardly helps. you huff. you need to try something else before you come back to this, you're utterly burned out and need a break.

You end up deciding to attempt to climb out a second time. of course, you'd have to go through the hallway again to get to the hole you originally fell through. You shudder thinking about it.  
But of course, there is the opening above your head.  
An idea strikes your head, and you uncoil the rope again, this time winding the end around the rubber handle of the trowel. you yank the knot to make it snug, and throw the makeshift anchor up into the rocks to try and grasp a crevice. they stick the first time, but after a second tug it crumbles and you stumble back, surprised. The third time is the charm, and with the upgraded hook (although you worry slightly over the durability of the gardening tool), you begin your ascent once more.  
On the way up, you notice a pair of large gardening gloves hanging from the wall that you didn't see in the dark previously. They look a little large, and the reminder that you are alone here with these powerful creatures reignites your insecurity, but the padding does look like it might improve your grip on the rocks, and protection for your hands tremendously, so you balance yourself with one hand outstretched, and snatch the gloves from the peg. You note them to have some clumps of white fur on the inside, which itches you a little. and the gloves have a smelly goatish odor to them. they wrinkle up and crumple at the fingertips, dwarfing your comparatively baby sized hands. They do provide the grip you were hoping for, however, and you climb even more easily than before.

You reach the top of the hole, but something tells you not to go any further. the hairs on the back of your neck stand up on end. What will you do?

CHOOSE

❤️ ~~Nope on outta that situation~~  
❤️ ~~Reach out a hand~~  
❤️ ~~Flop your hand around like a dying squid until the glove flies up and off your hand out the hole~~  
 **❤️ ~~throw something at it like a rock or something~~**  
❤️ ~~scream for the assistance and moral support of a squirrel (best stealth hiding skills btw)~~

 


	18. IN WHICH DER IS A CODE AND I FIND NEW BUTTONS ODANG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *gasp* I FOUND THE FANCIFY OPTIONS
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Straggling around and grasping for something to test the waters with, you take hold of a sturdy looking, fist sized rock and throw it at the opening. If sails for maybe a split second before ricocheting back at an alarming rate and-* **WHACK** *

 

 

..... _white.._

 

......the hands wrapped around your consciousness release, and you wait in a daze for the dizziness to subside, and thought to return. 

 

Abruptly, you feel better, dizziness rapidly subsiding.  You've been pretty terrible about self preservation  it's almost hilarious. 

You sit up and realize after a surrounding check you're back in the cave. 

 

Are you  _kidding_ me 

 

Half.

 

half of your work digging out the wall was undone.

You CANNOT

_BELIEVE_

YOU FORGOT TO SAVE

YOU COMPLETE _IDIOT_ _ARE YOU KIDDING ME_

_ughhh_

 

you had better start re-digging you suppose.  You exasperatedly chip at the undone work once more. it's your own fault, and that's probably why you are so irritated by it.

 

you bend you nail on the rock. The pain just tips you over the edge of your anger. you grab the shovel and attack the wall out of fury. An angry burning fire inside of yourself that vanishes when doused out by the surprise of the wall crumbling and you falling through.

 

you land right onto your tailbone, which you grimace at and rub a bit when you stand up. The floor, you note, is made of square cut, polished tile that's layered thinly with bits of dry earth and dust. You can't tell the color in the dark of the place. a chill runs through you. It almost feels like a fridge of sorts, its so drastically cold.

you shiver and walk in, dragging feet brushing the layer of dust off the floor. Maybe there's a light switch somewhere. Wait, what? you dummy, you're underground, of course there isn't a light switch.

 

you continue anyways, cautiously walking along the wall anyways. your wall fondling does pay off, and you flip a dubious looking lever. the lights stutter on, and then become somewhat stable with only a slight flicker. The light is eerie, to be honest.

 

How does that even make any sense? seriously? what?

heh. you really should stop questioning every little thing here. this isn't the most baffling thing you've seen today.

 

You immediately notice the large, strange looking contraption standing in the center of the floor. The sterile floor tile, the strange machinery..you must be in some sort of LAB.

you feel sick, thinking of a fate that may await you strapped to a table here, being torn apart slowly, carefully, by some sort of demon scientist.

well THAT was dark. you shake your head, a graceful few of the battered golden petals butterflying down gracefully onto the chilling floor.

you don't like it here, but it is your best bet.

Although, looking at the layer of dust coating everything, it appears as if the lab is fortunately abandoned. Though, it must have been difficult to build, why it was hidden?

Another thing that catches your attention is the strange label in some weird looking pictograph-ic font thing. you recall fiddling with something like this on a school computer once when you were bored or something. Along with it is some more of the text. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ka screwing around with all here new doohickeys let me know if it's distracting ok? 
> 
> Also super sorry about the hautias? Hatius? School was really bearing down on me among other things for a while. Ergh. 
> 
>  
> 
> BUT ANYWAYS HERE IS A SMOL THING TO LET YOU KNOW AHM NOT DED SO BAI


	19. :U

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry its so SHORT
> 
> I'm figuring out the art style for the ask blog so that is GOING TO BE A THING
> 
> HAPPY SUMMER FOLKS
> 
>  
> 
> \----------------------------------------

"S-sire Asgore?" Doggo spluttered.

"Ah, greetings, Knight Doggo, what a pleasure! How are you this fine afternoon?" Doggos eyes only glanced uneasily between the king and the  un-checked doorway behind. "...I fare well."

"You seem troubled." Asgore noted, tone shifted. " Would you care to share your worries over a soothing cup of tea? Yu could consider it a reward for yet another successful patrol, if you like."

"How in blue blazes..?" Doggo muttered to himself. "My liege, I must say I am surprised to see you arriving here. Were you not in the throne room?

"Oh, quite the contrary, Doggo, I was errand running throughout the Undergrounds, seeing to the people. A personal patrol, one could say." Asgore chattered, smiling.

"How strange..I could have sworn upon my own two ears that you had been residing near The End the latest hour split, Yet here you arrive with the fresh scents of the city carried upon your robes." Doggo chuckled, sliding a paw down over his face."Pardon a blind guard dog. Perhaps a cup of tea would do good to put my paranoid mind to rest."

Asgore nodded. "It is rare to see you so uneasy and troubled, old friend, and more so missing the mark with your ever keen sound and smell," Asgore commented as he lead the two back to the throne room, "What had led you to conclude my residing here when there was only absence? Oh my, I mean, this I inquire purely out of concern." He tacked on flustered, "I consider you not a fool, but perhaps some rest is in order. This is rather worrisome for someone such as yourself."

The hard echoes of their footsteps gave way to soft rustling as the pair stepped into the flowers and doggo sat at the table.

 Doggo sighed, head in paws. "Well the sounds emitting from the hall, strange as they were, formed a part of my assumption." Doggo confessed from his seat as Asgore heated the pot in his hand, nodding silently. "And so was the smell of the flowers that ever bloom here," Doggo gestured to the golden buds that decorated the floor, "..Which I cannot recall the name of. Butterscotch? Cups? Buttercups, yes. Anyways, foolishly assuming the scent to have rubbed off on you after a gardening session, I became quite certain it was you." Doggo continued, taking the cup of tea Asgore had poured with a polite thanks.

"But the strangest part," Doggo disclosed, staring into his golden tea, "was the presence of a powerful soul in the room. It had seemed similar to your own, and radiated the strength seeming of a Boss Monster. I was most certain it could only be you." Doggo stared, face twisted and ears twitching. "Even now I am unsure who the soul's owner could be, and can only think of one other, but it cannot be, seeing as Tor-the Que-She-........I'm quite baffled of who the owner of such a soul could be."

 

 ...

 

The silence was palpable as the pair sipped their tea as slowly as possible.

 "So you spoke of strange noises down the hall?" Asgore diverted.

"Yes," Doggo replied quickly, "A curious sort of chinking, scraping sound," He leaned forward slightly, "As if some soul was scraping claws on a brick wall," he silently cringed at the noise in mind,  "or tunneling."

 "Hmmm.." He set down the cup, "This is concerning...what could this stranger wish to do so close to the souls?" He muttered, "I Will investigate it. You are free to take your leave, Doggo." He rose from his seat.

Doggo looked up from his drink, wide eyed and ears pricked. "Sire, are you certain you do not wish to take me along?"

 

 "I assure you, It is quite alright. If it eases your mind, I give my word to summon you if the need comes. Please enjoy the tea. I shouldn't take long."

 

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

 Asgore turned down the hall, making his way to the souls. there was something off about this incident that made him grip his Trident a little harder. When had he summoned that?  He stopped at the dark bend leading to the souls. Straight in from of him was a small and crudely carved tunnel from the wall. that tunnel had not been there before. He looked into it. It was fairly shallow, yet it ended in darkness, so the tunnel must have broken through somewhere.

"The noises.." He murmured. He was far too large to fit into the hole, and breaking a wall down was a bad idea if he didn't know what he was breaking into. Perhaps there was a floor plan? Or maybe he could try and find a monster with some sort of teleportation magic that would be willing to scout out the place and possibly coax the individual out for a talk. 

 

**♡ Ask another monster**

~~♡ Break down the wall anyways~~

                                                       

 

 


	20. SKITTER SKITT SKIT GOTTA GO moderate speed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which I think you know what's going on here ;)
> 
> also here's the ask blog folks asked me to get up for it!   
> https://askchoicetalefrisk.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> hooooope this saves as a link pgfhgh don't mind my tinkering golly i hope this doesn't send an update notif BJLGS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm calling the shopkeeper bunny in this "Diane" Because somebody else did and we should be uniform about this lol  
> 

The white furred king traversed across the slate grey streets of the bustling monster city to and from the elevator, exchanging friendly greetings with the citizens he crossed paths with due to the embarrassing amount of wrong buttons he had pressed in his attempts to work the lift, eventually making his way down the serene Waterfall path in search of a monster who's abilities could assist the unusual problem on his paws. His furred feet padded silently along the grassed pathways as the soft chimes of the ancient, unrecognizable echos lilted through the air. The old king gazed about the glistening blue, crystal woven caverns as the plants accompanied the trickling water in an ever present looping melody. The glowing heads of the delicate blossoms had passed the voices they had pulled from the cave's previous passers back and forth to each other for so long that they were now only filtered, chiming sounds. the old king sighed wistfully. Even the renowned flowers that bloomed here could not truly preserve the past.

Echoes of echoes of echoes..

 A real, and very much alive voice hummed and cut through the old Monster's almost trance-like state.

"Hello, your majesty!" The purple furred rabbit chirped, "ain't it nice to see you out and about again!"

"Ah, Diane! Likewise." he nodded his head in greeting as his eyes lit up at the unexpected meeting. "It is a rarity to see you out of Snowdin. Whatever is the occasion?" He asked curiously.

"Just heading out to restock the old shop. shelves are gettin' a tad lonely." She lifted her scavenging basket slightly from her arm in gesture to it as she spoke. "Anythin' I can do ya for? Or are ya just walkin' around for walking's sakes?"

"There is one thing, although it isn't of upmost urgency.." he glanced to crystal coated waterbed in the corner, abashed. "Diane, have you, by any chance, heard word of a monster with teleportation type magic? I have found myself in a..unique need for one with such ability."

"Sure have! right around in Snowdin! keep an eye out for a skeleton fella and you'll find 'em in a jiffy."

He thanked her and the two continued on their ways, each with their own tasks to attend to.

the soft, seaweed grasses gave way to crunching snow as a haze of mist overtook the way, a result of the pleasantly cool, humid air shifting into the freezing dry conditions of the somehow still cozy town. The old king lifted his cape slightly when it began to drag in the snow as he made his way through the cloud of fog hanging over the entrance. Contrary to his passage through the magma oozing Hotlands, he found himself thankful for his thick fur coat.

 

The cozy, Giftmas light decorated town was laid out before him, monsters of all colors, shapes, and sizes ambling through the pale, fluffy snow in their daily routines they had developed within the cheery little settlement. One of such monsters being none other than the captain of his Royal Guard and informal student, Undyne, returning from what appeared to be some sort of meeting by the looks of the many armored canines following after her.

To his right was a fairly large house decorated with colorful, twinkling lights, further down a library, and a restaurant. The shopkeeper's instructions weren't specific enough to guide him further.

**Where should he begin his search?**

 

**♡ Bar**

**♡ Nearby House**

**♡ Village Square**

**♡ Ask Undyne**


End file.
